School Rumble: Mooning Around! Mooning Again! Sto
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: The Mooninites invade the Rumble! Tenma becomes the subject of their hillarious corruption involving smoking, vandalism and cutting school for 3 days! Who will stop their insidious destruction! AND NO KARASUMA IS NOT IN THIS ONE!
1. Mooning Around!

School Rumble: Mooning Around! Mooning Again! Stop Mooning or Else!

By: DMEX_Nadda is mine_

A/N: Thought of this last week while watching School Rumble.

Part 1:

Mooning Around!

-Harima's Apartment-

(knocks on door, Harima answers it, and he's not too pleased)

*: Hello Harima. I am Ignignot and he is Err.

Err: Yeah! I'm Err!

Ignignot: And we are the Mooninites. We are far more advanced than your meaningless planet.

Err: Yeah, we kick ass!

Ignignot: Some would say that our Earth is our moon, which is the moon. But that would belittle the moon, which is the moon.

(Harima lights a cigarette)

Err: Point is; we're at the center, _**NOT YOU!**_

Harima: No, the point is that I don't give a rats ass about you! Now get out before I get the cops over here!

_**(SLAM!)**_

Ignignot: Is your ego satisfied?

Err: Not a damn bit.

_Tenma and her friends are heading to school when the Mooninites see them_

Ignignot: Let us follow these primitive Earth women to there destination of choice.

Err: And bring a 6-pack!

Ignignot: Yes, Err and the wine in which we will acquire on the way to there said destination.

-School-

(School bell tolls)

Ignignot: Look, Err. A primitive Earth learning center.

Err: Who the (blip) needs school?

Ignignot: C'mon Err. Let us go and find one of those primitive Earth women to endorse our bad habits upon.

-Tenma's classroom-

(The Mooninites walk in and go towards Tenma's desk)

Tenma: Are you guys new students?

Makoto: You guys look like something out of Hanai's Atari game.

Ignignot: Hello Tenma. I am Ignignot and he is Err and we are the Mooninites from the center of the moon's core. I don't know if you could understand that.

Err: Yeah, we're better than you!

Eri: Really…?

Makoto: You're more advanced how?

Ignignot: On the moon, the gravitational pull is 1/3 less than your primitive planet and we are able to jump higher.

Akira: So what your telling us is that your more advanced than us because you can jump higher?

Makoto: Bull…!

Ignignot: Observe.

(jumps, a beep is heard every time he jumps)

Ignignot: It's not working! Err help me explain our advanced ways!

Tenma: I see! Your jumps are much higher than ours.

Err: Did you mention that we are excellent spellers?

Ignignot: Yes, we are excellent spellers. Go ahead, challenge us if you dare.

Makoto (thinking): I can't believe Tenma is buying into this…

Akira: This is going to be one crazy week…

(Hoot Hoot)

SCHOOL RUMBLE


	2. Mooning Again!

School Rumble: Mooning Around! Mooning Again! Stop Mooning or Else!

By: DMEX

__

Disclaimers apply

Part 2:

Mooning Again!

-After School, Tenma's House-

Tenma (bored): **_OOOHHH! _When are they getting here?**

Yakamo: Who is?

Tenma: My new friends, Ignignot and Err!

Yakamo: You said they were moon people?

Tenma: They're Mooninites from the center of the moon's core!

(knocks on the door)

(Yakamo answers it and finds the Mooninites standing at the door)

Yakamo: Can I help you?

Ignignot: Greetings Yakamo. I am Ignignot and he is Err.

Err: Damn right!

Ignignot: And we are the Mooninites. We are far more advanced than this planet.

Tenma: About time!

Ignignot: We had gouged expletives on the way here on a motorcycle. It shows friendship and love.

(Meanwhile across town)

Harima (angry): **_WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO MY FRICKING BIKE?_**

(reads it)

Harima: Oh they are so dead!

(Back at Tenma's)

Tenma: Who's bike did you vandalize?

Ignignot: Why, Harima's of course.

Err: We gave him the bird!

Ignignot: We smoke while we give him the finger. Err, hand out the free cigarettes.

Tenma: I don't smoke.

Err: You do now!

(3 days later, school)

Makoto: I'm worried. Tenma hasn't shown up in school for 3 days.

Eri: Probably her new "advanced" friends are to blame.

Akira: Wouldn't surprise me…

(Tenma shows up and she's smoking)

Makoto: Tenma!

Eri: When did you start smoking?

Tenma: 3 days ago.

Ignignot: We endorse her bad habit upon you.

Err: Now strip down naked!

Makoto: Hell no!

Err: Not you! You, the stupid one in the middle!

Makoto: Which one?

(point to Eri)

Eri: Why should I?

*: What the hell are you doing!

Makoto: Great, it's the class dictator…

Eri: Hanai, these idiots want me to strip!

Hanai: **_WHAT!_**

Err: You a nerd? 'Cause we spank nerds with moon rocks!

Ignignot: On the moon, Makoto.

Akira: They even got Tenma smoking now…

Hanai: I want to talk to you after school!

Ignignot: Then you will speak to us as we watch TV.

(Sheep bleats)

SCHOOL RUMBLE


	3. Stop Mooning or Else!

School Rumble: Mooning Around! Mooning Again! Stop Mooning or Else!

By: DMEX

__

The disclaimers apply. I don't want to be sued and in court with Harvey Birdman as my lawyer!

Part 3:

Stop Mooning or Else!

-Tenma's house-

(The Mooninites and Tenma are watching some movie on TV, while Harima is chewing them out)

Harima (angry): **_-CAUSING TROUBLE WHEREVER YOU GO! AND CORRUPTING TENMA-!_**

Ignignot: This is a good movie.

Tenma: It's _Lady Scarecrow 2_. She kills unwary people who step in her garden.

Err: Dude, that's hardcore.

Ignignot: It kicks ass.

Harima (angry): **_ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!_**

Ignignot: We don't listen to those we don't like.

Makoto: Harima… I don't think you are getting anywhere with them.

Err: You shut your mouth bitch!

Makoto: **_EXCUSE ME!_**

Ignignot: Then we shall take it outside.

Harima: You want to fight?

(both the Mooninites are leaving to fight in the yard)

Err: We'll beat you into cow manure!

(Harima and Makoto are stomping on them)

Makoto: Not so tough, now? Huh!

Harima: **_TENMA!_**

Hanai: Harima? What are you doing!

Harima: Which one of you little freaks wrote "The Moon Rules #1" on my #^^#$ motorcycle?

(Ignignot pulls out Mr. Laser)

Ignignot: If you have a problem with that, you should take it up with Mr. Laser.

(fires it, the square laser moves very slowly)

Tenma: You guys are going to miss-

Err: Go back inside!

Tenma: Oh, I'm sorry! You're fighting…!

(Harima moves out of the way but it hits Hanai)

Makoto: **_HANAI!_**

Ignignot: We do what we want when we want! **_MOONINITES UNITE!_**

(chirping beeps as Ignignot and Err unite for the Quad Laser)

Harima: **_WHAT THE HELL?_**

Ignignot: Say hello to the Quad Laser…!

(fires it but moves even more slowly)

Akira: I got this…

(Pulls out an Uzi 9mm and fires, and the detach)

Ignignot: Ship come in!

(ship comes in)

Ignignot: Primitive Earth Women!

Err: **_NERDS!_**

Makoto & Harima: **_DON'T EVER COME BACK!_**

(The ship leaves Earth)

Ignignot (from the ship, flipping them off): If you think this is a bomb, you're a retard…

-School, next day-

Tenma: Has anyone seen Hanai?

(meanwhile on the Moon)

Hanai (sarcastically): This is just great!

(The Mooninites ship lands and the Mooninites come out)

Ignignot: Prepare for a moon spanking, nerd.

Err: Drop those damn pants down!

(back at school)

Akira: I'm sure he'll turn up…

(The RABBOT crashes into the school)

SCHOOL RUMBLE

(School Rumble Credits: The Mooninites rap plays in the background, Tenma is at the beach swirling around in her water tube, the RABBOT is dancing on the beach)


End file.
